


The Moth(sand)wich

by Sinnerpanda (Lollipop_Panda)



Series: Sports Anime Mothman-verse | SportsFest 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cryptid blowjobs, Every word for dick but dick, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Yes you read that right, cryptid dick, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Sinnerpanda
Summary: How do you summarize a Konoha sandwich ?Continuation of the Mothman/Konoha encounter.





	The Moth(sand)wich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



> Am I ashamed? Yes. 
> 
> Is this why I have a sin pseud? Yes. 
> 
> Did I add/remove words for this to have a 1337 word count? Yes.
> 
> This fic is obviously the "lucky(?)" fic because it's my first time writing explicit NSFW, as well as posting under this pseud, it was also my last contribution to Sportsfest, what earned us our silver medal and likely my "biggest" accomplishment in writing.

“Morning,” Konoha says to Semi as they meet up for their habitual morning coffee before starting their day,

“Hey!” Semi greets back, taking a moment to look his friend over and frown slightly, concerned, “You okay? You look tired,” Konoha shuffles slightly and rubs his neck, averting his gaze,

“Yeah I-” He pauses and fidgets, “I met Mothman last night?” It comes out more as a question than a statement, but he knows Semi will understand. He always does. 

“You…met Mothman? Really?” Semi asks, excitement bleeding into his voice,

“Uh, yeah,” Konoha answers him, shuffling again and rubbing the back of his neck as it heats up,

“That’s incredible Akinori! What was it like?”

“See that’s - that’s just it. I ended up- well, they were- and I just- I don’t know what came over me,” Semi frowns at Konoha’s words and the way he’s acting. He takes his hand gently and squeezes comfortingly,

“Hey, it’s okay, take a deep breath, take your time,” Konoha swallows and nods before licking his lips and blurting out,

“IsuckedMothmansdrumstick,” Semi stares blankly at him, trying -and failing- to process the words,

“You- you what sorry?” He asks, unsure as to what he heard exactly. Konoha takes another deep breath and tries again, 

“I… I sucked Mothman’s love stick,” He says quietly, cheeks flaming. Semi stares at him some more, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest, some odd mixture of jealousy and envy, and he knows exactly why, 

“…Oh…” Is all he has to say,

“Yeah…” They stand there awkwardly for a beat. Two. And Semi bites his lip, taking Konoha’s hand in both of his own, 

“I’m.. I’m not going to lie, Akinori, I’m very much jealous right now,” Konoha blushes even more, a little disappointed in spite of himself, of course Semi would be jealous, everyone wants to get a taste of Mothman, but Konoha can’t help but wish Semi would want him in the same kind of way, 

“Yeah, I understand, I mean- it’s not like I planned it, my upstairs neighbor seemed to be trying to attract them and they just… slipped into my room,” Semi’s heart constricts even more, jealousy burning bright as Konoha basically tells him that Mothman had been attracted to him rather than the person actually actively trying to attract it, “Th- it was their first attempt, maybe they’ll try again tonight? If- I mean if you wanted, you could come over and maybe you’d get to see them and have your turn?” 

That’s not what he wants, not really, but any occasion to spend time with Konoha is a good one, and if he does end up getting to suck on Mothman’s master sword, well…

* 

Semi stares at Konoha as he re-enters his bedroom just as the other pulls his shirt off, making him jump and turn slightly, shyly hiding his chest as he averts his gaze. Semi finally snaps out of it and looks to the ceiling, 

“Uh, sorry,” He says as a blush makes it’s way to his own cheeks. 

He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to erase from his mind the beautiful view Konoha makes in the dark room, illuminated by the dim city lights pouring in through the open window, curtains moving gently in the breeze as the odd sounds Konoha’s neighbor is making to apparently attract Mothman filter through,

“It’s okay Eita… I don’t mind.. I want you to see me,” Konoha whispers, turning to face him again as Semi rips his gaze from the ceiling to stare at him in shock. Konoha averts his gaze and slowly lowers his arms to reveal his breasts and Semi is mesmerized as he slowly approaches, 

“You’re beautiful,” He murmurs reverently as he slowly wraps his arms around Konoha’s waist, gently taking his chin between his thumb and index finger to turn the blond’s head towards him, 

“Eita…” Konoha says, voice full of emotion as tears shimmer in his eyes, 

“Akinori…” Semi whispers back, his own vocal chords pinched. He finally closes the gap as he’s wanted to for so long and it’s everything he could have ever wished for and more. 

Fireworks explode and his world becomes brighter, Konoha quivers in his arms and Semi gently pushes him onto the bed, hand trailing down his chest, slipping under Konoha’s pyjama bottoms and touching him, feeling the wetness between soft, silky folds, making the man under him moan loudly. 

There’s a sudden breeze in the room and Semi pulls away from Konoha as he feels like they’re being watched. His instinct is right and he stares up at Mothman as Konoha writhes under him, hands twisting in the sheets as Semi continues to touch him. 

Semi watches as Mothman shifts, blinking at him in obvious interest and Semi smirks at him, raising an eyebrow as he slips a finger into Konoha who moans, 

“Like what you see, Mothman-san?” He asks huskily, starting to slowly finger Konoha, relishing in the moans he makes and feeling victorious, “Did he make these sounds for you too?” He rubs his thumb over Konoha’s clit and lets out a groan of his own as Konoha arches off the bed slightly, moaning and panting, 

“E-Eita! Ahn!” Mothman shifts again and next thing Semi knows there’s a giant cryptid dong next to Konoha’s mouth and big furry Mothman hand-like appendages are in Konoha’s hair pushing his head towards the impressively sized meat stick. 

Konoha moans again and spreads his legs wider, lifting his hips to encourage Semi to keep fucking him while he opens his mouth and swallows the pocket rocket whole, making Semi moan loudly and rut his hips at the sight as Mothman moves it’s hips to start pushing in and out of Konoha’s mouth. 

Semi picks up the pace and slips another finger into Konoha as he moans around the fire hose in his mouth, tears running down his face from all the stimulation. There’s no way he can keep his eyes off the sight in front of him, feeling both envious at the way Konoha is sucking the pink torpedo like it’s the best treat he’s ever had and completely enthralled by the show.

Had someone told Semi just this morning that he’d not only get to finger his crush to completion but also watch him swallow an impressively sized cryptid love muscle he would have laughed in their face. 

As it is, he lays panting and covered in various love juices while Konoha lay on his chest, desperately trying to catch his breath. It’s just the two of them now, Mothman having disappeared the moment they’d finished their deed. Others would have called this behavior rude, but Semi thinks they were only being polite, giving him and Konoha some alone time and leaving him to take good care of the exhausted blond. Obviously they’d established a strong bond of trust in this past hour,

“Wow,” Konoha gasps out for the tenth time in five minutes, obviously still processing what had just happened as he quivers atop of Semi who runs his hand lovingly through Konoha’s sweaty locks, “That was…” He trails off and doesn’t finish his sentence, letting out a small moan instead, 

“Amazing? Incredible? Extraordinary? Wonderful?” Semi lists off everything he himself felt this had been like and Konoha nods frantically, finally catching his breath and letting out a slow rush of air, 

“All of those…” He says at last and Semi glides his hand gently down Konoha’s back, nuzzling into his hair and pulling him up for a slow kiss, exchanging the mixed flavors in their mouths, 

“Is this maybe a good time to ask you to be my boyfriend?” Konoha asks when they separate again, smiling sheepishly. Semi blinks at him and lets out a laugh, 

“It would be an honor to be your boyfriend, Akinori,” He whispers into the other’s ear as he rolls over to settle between Konoha’s legs once again, ready for another round and wondering if Mothman will come along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> no. no you're not getting my social media.


End file.
